


are you sure this is for charity?

by lionlannister



Category: Marvel, Marvel 616
Genre: Almost Public Sex, D/s, Dirty Talk, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 11:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionlannister/pseuds/lionlannister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I really have no explanation for this.<br/>uh<br/>porn<br/>there's a calendar or something, mostly i just wanted to get Clint in a collar. Just don't think about why they were making a calender because I didn't actually think of a reason beyond charity, just enjoy the porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	are you sure this is for charity?

"You've got to be kidding me," Clint said with a scoff as the photographer ushered him onto the set. "I'm wearing fucking antlers, Stark." Tony laughed from his spot beside the food table and nodded. The blonde man didn't even bother to continue looking at him as he faced his partner in the scene.

"I like that it's the antlers and not the collar that bothers you," Bucky replied with a smile that didn't even try and hid his lust. The other man was wearing a pair of red, skin tight briefs and a santa hat on his brown hair. His flesh and bone hand flicked one of the antlers Clint smacked his hand away and grumbled about feeling exposed. He wore a pair of brown briefs that matched Bucky's in how tight they were on his skin. Blue eyes traveled over the exposed skin in front of him and he bit his lip, choosing to ignore the smirk on Bucky's face when he met his eyes again.

The photographer cleared his throat and both men looked away from each other and remembered they were not alone in the room. "Right, yeah, okay. Can you guys just, y'know, do something? This is the second to last month and I would really like to go home." The photographer was clearly beyond done with this job, fortunately he had been paid beyond what anyone else would ever give him to shoot this many pictures.

Clint couldn't help but smirk at him and turn to face Bucky again. One of his hands trailed down his stomach, stopping just above the line of the one thing that covered his body. Somewhere in his mind he knew that there were people around and that there would be pictures of this moment, but he didn't really care anymore. Bucky's metal hand was on his hip, his fingers right on the place where he already had slight bruises from a few nights ago. He flexed his finger and smirked against Clint's collarbone when he heard him hiss in pleasure and pain.

"Guys, this is for charity. Maybe don't fuck in front of the camera." Clint couldn't tell who said that, it sounded like Luke, Bucky flipped him off. Danny and Luke laughed. Steve rolled his eyes and slapped Danny upside the head.

Bucky's face was covered in a mischievous grin and Clint nearly groaned at the sight of it, he wasn't sure if it was from desire or fear for whatever he was planning. With his hands still on Clint's hips Bucky leaned forward, putting his mouth right outside the archer's ear. "Get on your knees." His body shivered at the tone of his voice and he moved to comply without even questioning him. A female voice called out for them to just go ahead and fuck, Carol, Clint thinks. Steve laughs. Sam whistles. The photographer rolls his eyes. All Clint notices is Bucky's metal hand sneaking up his back and pulling his hair to the side so that he faces a camera.

His chest was against his back and and his lips against his ears again. When he spoke his voice was low enough that no one else could hear him, Clint almost wished that they could. "I want to fuck you right here. Let them take pictures of it. All of our friends watching us. I know that turns you on," he chuckled darkly and ran his hands through his hair gently. "Just touch you until you're begging me to come." Clint felt his cock hardening in his tight pants.

"Again, guys? I just need one shot where it doesn't look like you're about to literally fuck each other senseless?" Bucky took pity on the poor guy so he stood up and didn't even try to hide his growing erection. When Clint turned around and started standing Bucky looped his fingers through his collar and pulled him up until they were chest to chest. Clint's mouth fell open at the sight of Bucky smirking above him, his pupils were blown wide and Bucky tugged on the collar again until they were kissing. Some part of him registered that the camera was still going off, most of him just didn't give a shit because Bucky's teeth were digging into his lower lip and that fucking collar just turned him on more.

Clint let his fingers run around the edge of Bucky's costume as they bit and kissed eachother's lips. "Alright, good. Got some great shots. Moving on!" There wasn't even a pause where they broke apart and talked about what they were doing, no, Bucky kept his fingers in Clint's collar and led him out of the room. Clint knocked the antlers off his head and threw Bucky's hat on the ground. They made it out into the hall before Clint was pushed against a wall and Bucky was on his lips again.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard. Want you gasping and writhing beneath me." Bucky's voice was a growl in his ear before he bit lightly on his earlobe.

Clint laughed, his voice filled with desire as their hips pushed together. "Promises, promises." He knew the brunette would take his words as a challenge, he was counting on it. Clint pushed himself off the wall and brushed past the other man, walking towards the elevator. When Bucky joined him Clint pushed him into the corner and fisted both of his hands in the other man's hair. When they kissed again Clint controlled it. With his hands in Bucky's hair he pulled his hair until he could push his tongue into the other man's mouth.

The elevator dinged and Jessica Jones stepped on, holding baby Dani. Clint took his hands out of Bucky's hair and Bucky took his hand off of Clint's ass as they tried to look like they hadn't been about to fuck in an elevator. She was clearly trying to hold back laughter as the rode up three floors in silence. When she stepped out she shot a look over her should and grinned at them. "Carry on boys." Bucky gave her a mock salute as the doors closed.

They managed to keep their hands off each other for the rest of the ride, though it was only one more floor. When the elevator door opened Bucky stood behind Clint and wrapped his flesh arm around his chest and pulled him back against his front. "Come on, your room is closer." Bucky kissed his neck without teeth and groaned when Clint pushed his ass against his cock.

Clint unlocked the door and pushed Bucky in before him, laughing at the slightly dazed smile on his face. "Have some patience, Barnes," Clint pushed him towards the bed, a mischievous smile on his face. "Good things come to those who wait." Not looking away from him Bucky say down on the edge of his bed with dark eyes.

Their eye's stayed glued to each other's while Clint pushed the only bit of clothing he on down and kicked it away. He moved to take the collar off but Bucky shook his head. "No, keep that on." Clint raised his eyes brows and walked over to Bucky, running his hands through his hair with a smirk.

"You like it huh? Like leading me around and putting me where you want me?" he said with a low voice as he leaned down and sucked Bucky's lower lip into his and bit into it, almost hard enough to break the skin. Putting his hands on Bucky's shoulder's he pushed him to the bed and laid himself out next to him, keeping their lips together. "I think I'll keep it, I like what it does to you." Clint laughed as Bucky pushed his pants away and rolled until he was on top of Clint, using his hands to support his weight.

Bucky's voice was nearly a growl in his ear when he spoke and used one hand to pull on the collar again. "Scoot back, against the headboard." The blonde shivered at his voice, letting his eyes droop as he did what he was told. His legs fell open wantonly as he starred at Bucky who stood on his knees at the edge of the bed. When he started to reach down to stroke himself Bucky shook his head and smirked. "Not yet, not until I say so." He moved forward with agonizing slowness until he was in-between Clint's legs. Their foreheads touched and Clint wanted to groan at the look in Bucky's eyes, that look that promised amazing things to come.

The brunette grabbed both their cocks with his flesh hand and pumped them together, hissing at the friction it caused against his hard cock. Clint closed his eyes and gripped one hand on Bucky's neck tightly, sure his nails would leave marks that people could see the next morning. The metal hand was back on his hip, leaving marks with cold fingers that Clint would trace when he woke up in the morning.

When Clint was just about to come Bucky took his hand away and leaned across the bed to grab a bottle of lube and a condom from the bedside table. "You don't come until I say so, understood?" Clint wasn't sure but he must have nodded because Bucky grinned and pulled on the collar until their lips met in a biting kiss. Softening the kiss slightly Bucky pulled away and met his eyes, suddenly serious. "You know the word right? You want me to stop you say the word."

When they'd first started doing this they hadn't needed one but it soon became obvious that they both wanted something more adventurous with each other. Bucky wanted to dominate and Clint wanted to be dominated. But one night it had gone bad and Clint hadn't been able to have sex for a while, Bucky had stopped as soon as he felt Clint tense under him. After that they'd come up with more detailed rules about what each of them could handle when they got into moods like these. "I know, it get's to much and I say purple. Now shut up and fuck me."

"One last thing," Bucky replied and leaned over to the nightstand and pulled out two lengths of silk ties. After watching Clint closely to make sure he was okay with it, Bucky tied his wrists to the headboard, using knots he knew the other man could get out of if he wanted to. "Good?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. Clint nodded and pushed his hips into Bucky's trying to urge him on. It turned him on even more knowing that Clint wouldn't untie them unless he really had to.

Inhaling sharply, Bucky looked over the man in front of him and leaned down to bit into his collar bone, laughing when Clint thrust his hips upward. "Now who's the impatient one?" But he took pity on the man in front of him and pour lube on one of his finger before slowly pushing it into Clint. He stopped at every knuckle to give Clint time to adjust and when it was all the way in he pulled it out and pushed it in again, his pace increasing with Clint's moans. Only when Clint was practically writhing did Bucky and enough finger to him. While his fingers moved inside him, he leaned over and captured Clint's lips once again, smiling s he felt him shiver and moan around him. "Jesus, you're tight. I can't wait to fuck you. Just feel you around my cock and listen to you begging me to let you come."

The feeling of Bucky's fingers spreading him open was enough that Clint couldn't speak so he arched his body upward and sucked his lower lip into his mouth. "Fuck," he said with a strangled moan as Bucky added another finger and upped the speed of his fingerfucking. Pulling all of his fingers out Clint whimpered at the emptiness he felt but licked his lips when he saw Bucky sliding on the condom and pouring lube into his hand and rubbing it on himself. Clint pulled on the silk around his wrist, wanting to touch him but not actually trying to get out of the bindings. Bucky lined himself up and slowly pushed himself into Clint's tight hole.

He gave Clint time to adjust to him before moving anymore. When Clint nodded Bucky pushed himself all the way in and gripped Clint's hips tightly and fought the urge to pound in and out of him. "Will you just fuck me." Clint groaned out and Bucky laughed against his neck.

"Ask nicely and maybe," he said in a low and dangerous voice. Clint let out a noise that was precariously close to a whimper. Bucky pulled himself slowly out of Clint and sat with only his tip still inside him. "Come on, Barton, beg me."

"Fuck you, Barnes," Clint voice was a hiss and his eyes grew wide and Bucky slowly pushed himself back inside his body, not nearly fast enough for what Clint wanted. Breathing heavily he closed his eyes and nodded his head. "Please. Please fuck me. Jesus. Just, fuck me hard, I'll do whatever you want."

When Bucky laughed Clint felt it through his entire body. "I know you will," he ended his sentence with a rough thrust into Clint. His metal hand remained pinned to Clint's hip but the other moved rub softly over Clint's hard cock. When every hard and fast thrust of his hips he ghosted his hand over Clint and laughed when he begged him for more. He kept thrusting into him, feeling the sweat drip down his skin and not letting his eye's leave Clint's red face.

"Shit, Bucky, I'm about-," Clint's words where cut off by a practically hard thrust and Bucky's lips crashing against his own.

"No, you aren't. Remember what I said?" He stopped rubbing his hand along Clint's penis and gripped the back of his neck, hard. "Not until I say you can. And I don't want you to, not yet." Clint nodded his head and his mouth fell open as he watched Bucky's face above his own. Leaning down Bucky kissed him with enough teeth that when he pulled away there was blood on his mouth. "You're mine, you know that right? All mine." He squeezed his hip and licked the blood from Clint's upper lip.

Clint nodded his head quickly and gasped when Bucky gripped his cock and pumped it tightly in time with his thrusting hips. Clint Wrapped his legs around Bucky's waist and tried to meet him thrust for thrust. The ties around his wrist were rubbing his skin as he cried out Bucky's name. "Alright, you can come. I want to watch you." It didn't take much longer until Clint's entire body arched of the bed and he cried out, spilling himself all over his stomach and Bucky's hand.

Bucky gripped his hips tightly as he thrust into him a few more time before he reached orgasm. After he was finished he collapsed against Clint's chest and reached up to untie him. Clint jerked his arms down and rolled until Bucky was flat on his back. He rubbed his wrists and took the collar off, smiling at the groan Bucky made as he put it into the top drawer of the nightstand. "I think I'll keep it for good." The brunette sat up and took the condom off, throwing it into the trash as he walked to the bathroom. When he came back he threw a wash cloth at Clint and watched him clean himself up.

"C'mere," Bucky said softly and pulled Clint against his chest, running his fingers through his hair. "I'd say that was a success."


End file.
